pokemon_rebornfandomcom-20200216-history
Larvitar Special Encounter
Location Start by heading to the Tanzan Depths after opening the area use Rock climb to go down you will reach this area. The Object to the left is a Green Shard After interacting with the crystal, Larvitar will get spooked, smash the crystal and run off, in the newly opened area there will be 3 Mining Rocks and an Awakening hidden in a rock next to a Mining Rock. After continuing on you will reach the next area Larvitar is in. Puzzle Set-Up You will need to go all the way out of the cave and into the Tanzan Mountain Then head to this side of the mountain You will then reach a tunnel with the previous Team Meteor Base entrance covered with rocks and a hole on the wall right of the entrance, enter the hole and go all the way down the stairs. (There will be several things hidden in the rocks) You will come out here Go up as the image says then take a left (By continuing up you will reach an area where there is a Metal Coat sitting there) then go up you will reach an area where metal bars should be serving as a bridge. After entering that part of the cave you will need Flash to see better, right at the start you will need to Rock Climb up, the layout will be like this. There will be Items scattered about, and hidden so be sure to keep looking at that ItemFinder. Each of the room leads to a small room with 4 crystals which will be needed for the Larvitar Puzzle, in each of the rooms you will need to collapse the ceiling. After collapsing the ceilings the puzzle rooms will look something like this. Larvitar Crystal Puzzle 1 You will have to kind of guide Larvitar to where you want him to go (Including opening up the spots to get those Items, the Crystals will be your arrow keys and Larvitar your player, you interact with the upper crystal Larvitar goes up, interact with the right crystal and Larvitar goes right. The correct way to get all items and lead him to the exit is: * Up 3x * Right 2x * Down ''' * '''Right 3x * Up ' * '''Right ' * 'Left ' * 'Down ' * '''Right 3x * Down 2x * Right The Items will be a Hyper Potion and an Elixir After guiding Larvitar to free the items and to the exit continue after him. Larvitar Crystal Puzzle 2 The correct way to get all items and lead him to the exit will be: * Right * Up 2x * Right 3x * Up ' * '''Left ' * 'Right ' * 'Down ' * 'Right ' * 'Left ' * '''Up 2x * Right 7x * Down * Right 2x * Down * Left * Down 2x * Left * Down * Up * Right * Down 2x The Items will be: Focus Sash, Max Ether, Nugget. By going this way you can get an Ability Capsule Larvitar Crystal Puzzle 3 The correct way to get all items and lead him to the exit will be: * Left * Up 2x * Right * Up 2x * Left * Down * Up * Right * Down * Right * Up 2x * Right 3x * Up 2x * Right 3x * Down 3x * Left * Down * Up * Right * Down 2x * Left * Down * Right The Items will be: Amplified Rock, Red Card, Shiny Stone Larvitar Finally After all that you will reach a room with Rockium-Z '''and a hidden '''Dark Gem to the left and you will finally be able to interact with '''Larvitar '''to battle him and capture him, he will be Lvl 32. Category:Special Encounters